


minus times minus equals plus

by oflaufeyson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pure Boo Seungkwan, Will add tags as I go, a lil implied sexual content, a lot of shit, hosh and dk here too somewhere, idk just read it, idk what to tag this, is supposed to be a slow burn but author cant write long fics for dear life, jeongcheol r little shits, rated m because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol, two seniors known as the cat-and-dog duo of their local highschool, always finding ways to pull pranks and mess with the other for the past three years. They hated eachother's guts.But behind closed doors, they live up to their 'married couple' nickname. No one from school have ever seen this part of them.Except for the new kid, Hong Jisoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ I'm back with a new work lol.
> 
> I just wanted to say that this masterpiece might get updated kinda slowly, depending on wether or not i have a lot time to write, and also that I really can't write long fics w long detailed chapters for shit?? So yall have to stick w my small bits of moments kinda thing and like 1k words per chapter lol.
> 
> That's all, enjoy!~ ^^

“YOON JEONGHAN!”

 

The wail resonated throughout the school corridor, making students turn their heads. The corresponding boy cackled evilly in silence as he slipped away downstairs. “WHERE IS HE?!” Choi Seungcheol emerged from his classroom and looked around with murder in his eyes, pieces of pink confetti dripping from his open bag.

 

“YOON JEONGHAN!” Seungcheol quickly ran down the stairway and caught sight of a long-haired boy scuttling away on the ground floor in the midst of students. He ran after him, screaming loudly. “YOON JEONGHAN, GET BACK HERE!” He could hear the boy in front of him laugh as he quickened his pace.

 

Jeonghan was the star of the track team, but Seungcheol wasn't a slow runner either. The waves of students blocking his path seemed to be in Seungcheol’s favor as well and finally in the middle of the cafeteria, he was caught.

 

“JEONGHAN!” Seungcheol caught up to him and grabbed him by the hoodie, turning him around in one swift motion. Seungcheol held his shoulders in place to prevent him from escaping. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Jeonghan snickered. “I don't know. What  _ am  _ I doing?”

 

Seungcheol shoved his bag into Jeonghan's face. “How the  _ FUCK  _ am I going to turn in my biology assignment now, huh?!” The long-haired boy laughed at the sight of the pink and glitter-covered contents of Seungcheol's bag. “The glue peels off when it's dry, drama queen.”

 

“You really think  _ this shit  _ is gonna go away by next period?!” Jeonghan doubled over, laughing loudly. “Is this so funny to you?!” “Your reaction… Is priceless.”

 

Seungcheol stared at him in disbelief. He grabbed a notebook from his bag and smacked it onto Jeonghan's head, splattering glitter and pink confetti all over his hair. “You'll fucking pay, just you wait.” Seungcheol pointed a finger at him menacingly with a glare and walked away, all the while Jeonghan wiped the glitter off his cheeks still on the floor, laughing with no signs of stopping.

 

//

 

“Make it quick. If I don't come back in five, the teacher's gonna look for me,” Jeonghan breathed out as he was slammed against the wall. Seungcheol crashed their lips together for a moment before pulling away again. “No problem. Just wanna have you alone for a moment.”

 

He leaned in, enveloping Jeonghan in another kiss after kiss. He had a hand curled up in the other's hair, Jeonghan's hand gripping his waist. Their longing for eachother too strong to mind their cramped and dust-filled environment of the second floor janitor’s closet.

 

“Missed you,” Jeonghan muttered in between kisses. “Couldn't come over last week. Sorry.” Seungcheol merely hummed in reply, too busy inhaling the sweet soapy scent on Jeonghan's skin. “Ah-” the boy gasped sharply and pushed Seungcheol away when he felt damp lips trailing down the side of his neck. “Not now, we're at school.”

 

The older boy pouted and opted to rest his forehead on Jeonghan’s. “Later then. You free today?” “Yeah. My place at five.” Seungcheol grinned and pecked Jeonghan’s lips before the boy added to his words. “And bring your math textbook. I have questions.”

 

Seungcheol laughed and pulled away just enough to get a good look at Jeonghan. “Alright, but you're asking the worst person in math.” He straightened Jeonghan's collar and rebuttoned the few top buttons. He ran a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to return it to its original state. Jeonghan did the same to him, making sure to leave no proof of their 2 minute cleaning closet makeout session during studying hours.

 

Seungcheol laughed when he found some glitter on Jeonghan's face and attempted to wipe it off, the other grumbling about how the book slap was unnecessary and dangerous for his hair. “Yeah, well who decided to glitter nuke my precious books, huh?” Jeonghan smirked and snaked his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “Hey, you gotta be flashy if it's for show. Besides, I made sure not to drop glue on any bare paper.” “I still had to scrape them off with a goddamn ruler, asshole.”

 

Jeonghan continued cackling evilly and Seungcheol wondered if his ‘ _ acting’  _ is really acting. He opened the door and peeked outside, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. When he was certain it was, he pulled Jeonghan in for one last kiss. “Okay, see you later. Await my revenge.” Seungcheol pointed menacingly at him again, making Jeonghan laugh. “Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you try.”

 

He couldn't resist giving him another peck on the lips, counting on the fact that the hallway was empty. “Love you.” “I love you too.” The two finally parted to their respective classrooms, Jeonghan going one way and Seungcheol to the other. They walked away, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them silently from the toilet doorway.

 

//

 

“Whose classes do you have today, hyung?” Seungkwan asked brightly to Jisoo as he and Wonwoo walked him across the hallway like two puppies for bodyguards. “Chemistry for first period. I forgot the teacher, though.” “Mr. Kim?” Wonwoo supplied helpfully. “Yeah, I think that's him.”

 

“I have PE for first period, so I'll have to stop here,” Seungkwan gestured to the stairway next to them. “See you at lunch then, hyung.” “Jisoo-hyung, let me walk you to your class,” Wonwoo proposed sternly, making Jisoo furrow his brows. “I know I just transferred last week, but do you guys  _ have  _ to escort me everywhere?” “Yeah.” “Yep.”

 

The eldest sighed in defeat. “Okay,  _ fine.  _ You can walk me wherever as long as you won't be late to your own classes.” That seemed to please them. Just as Seungkwan was about to wave goodbye, a scream was heard throughout the hallway.

 

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!”

 

A shoe whirred past right next to Jisoo’s ear, landing somewhere in the distance with a thud and followed by a muffled scream. “Shit, sorry!” A long-haired boy apologized to him in passing as he followed the course of what Jisoo guessed was his shoe. Jisoo nodded dumbly in reply, watching in confusion as he picked up the shoe again and began targeting another boy who was getting away.

 

Seungkwan snorted. “Them again? When will they ever stop?” Wonwoo snickered, cupping his hands around his mouth. “JUST. DATE. ALREADY!” 

 

The two spared some time to turn around just to yell back some profanities in protest. Jisoo’s brain whirred to life. They looked familiar… Weren't they that couple he saw outside during fifth period yesterday? 

 

“Aren't they dating already?” he asked slowly. Wonwoo and Seungkwan turned to him with a huff. “Yeah,  _ definitely.”  _ Jisoo blinked at Wonwoo’s sarcastic tone. “No, I mean seriously. Aren't they?”

 

Seungkwan shook his head. “They're Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan, from your grade. Ever since they started highschool, they’ve been aiming at eachother’s necks for some reason. There's nobody that doesn't know about their antics.” Wonwoo snickered, mentioning something about ‘ _ married couple.’  _ “You should be careful around them. Their pranks might get out of hand.”

 

Seungkwan ignored Jisoo’s addled expression and waved the two goodbye, climbing the stairs up to his classroom to change his clothes. “I agree with Seungkwan, though,” Wonwoo said as the two walked to Jisoo’s class. “You’d want to stay out of their path if the two’s already near eachother. The fighting’s never gotten violent, but they're _ wild.” _

 

Jisoo blinked again. Was he imagining things? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was itching to update this the whole time at school today but once I'm home I forgot about it lol
> 
> HAVE YALL SEEN SVT ON M COUNTDOWN FKSJSKKSSK WHY DOES JISOO LOOK SO GOOD AAAAAAAH

Jisoo learned more about the two afterwards. Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan, both known as the cat-and-dog duo of their highschool. They've always found ways to piss off the other and take revenge for no apparent reason. This had seemingly been going on since freshman year and everyone had gotten too tired of them to try and resolve it.

 

Like Seungkwan and Wonwoo had warned him, the two might be dangerous. Jisoo could feel that clearly despite his only firsthand experience was almost getting a shoe in the face, but that was only in the first week of school, so he wasn't really looking forward to it. 

 

Other people’s experiences included the boys’ restroom being flooded, Seungcheol's chair mysteriously teleporting to the school rooftop, food trays occasionally dropping in the cafeteria, milk bread stealing, a large amount of chasing and running, school uniforms mysteriously disappearing during PE, Jeonghan’s pencils disappearing one by one everyday, a large amount of bickering and arguing, and so on.

 

All of those, however, does not involve honey smiles or brief kisses or hand holding or trading ‘I love you’s. Which is why Jisoo was torn between two options: he was hallucinating enough to need a doctor's exam, or the two were actually involved in a secret relationship. Jisoo was leaning more towards the former, but whatever the truth, the two still somehow scares the shit out of him.

 

And that clearly didn't help when one of his teacher took a long pregnancy break, making his class merge with another teacher’s. He was frozen still in his tracks as he peeked through the doorway of his new class.  _ Choi Seungcheol. And Yoon Jeonghan. In one room. With him. _

 

He felt like fainting. Just as he hoped of getting away from them in the smallest bit, all the empty seats had someone next to it gesturing for their friends to sit there. All except for two; one in the back surrounded by shady looking people and one behind Yoon Jeonghan. Jisoo might regret it later, but the latter option sounded better then.

 

He slunk down in his seat with a sigh. He was wishing for the teacher to just come in quick and get the lesson over with. 

 

In front of him, Jeonghan zipped open his pencil case and rummaged through its content for a solid minute. He ended up grunting in frustration and he turned around in his seat, glaring daggers at Seungcheol at the back of the room. Much to Jisoo’s shock, he then turned to Jisoo with a sweet smile that was the polar opposite of his previous expression. “Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but can I borrow a pencil? I can't seem to find mine.”

 

Jisoo gaped at him. “Um, s-sure.” He handed him the nearest one he could find (thank god he had like, three) with a slightly shaky hand. “Thanks,” Jeonghan smiled at him before furrowing his brows. “Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I just transferred here last week.” Jeonghan made a silent ‘ah’ and grinned again. “Well, nice to meet you. I'm Yoon Jeonghan.” Jisoo pretended like he didn't know that already. “Hong Jisoo.” “You can skip the formalities with me. But, a little bit of advice, stay away from that ugly dude over there.” He pointed at Seungcheol, who returned his glare. At this point, Jisoo was just very scared to have somehow entrapped himself in this situation. Maybe he should've just sat at the back. “He’s horrible. A bad influence. He'll also steal your peperos.” 

 

Jisoo had no chance on questioning the last bit of Jeonghan's sentence as the teacher chose that moment to walk in, forcing the long-haired boy to turn around. The teacher then started roll call and began giving some materials after a brief introduction.

 

Jisoo could see now just how much everyone was used to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s shit because the two  _ literally cannot fucking stop finding ways to diss eachother in the middle of a fucking lesson.  _ Nobody commented on it; their poor teacher looking tired as hell because of them and only sighing deeply everytime a paper ball was thrown violently across the room. Jisoo felt really bad for him. It was only Jisoo’s first class with them, and it was already safe to say that they were driving him  _ crazy. _

 

Jeonghan was assigned to solve a question on the blackboard and as he returned to his seat rather proudly for getting the thing done, Seungcheol raised his hand. “Teacher-nim! Jeonghan’s answer is wrong!” 

 

The other boy snapped his head towards him. “Why?! You didn't even read it, you just wanted to blame me for something!” “ _ No,  _ you squared it wrong over there! The correct answer would've been 3!” “That  _ is  _ how you do it, but not that you'd know.” “ _ Excuse me?!” _

 

“Argh, shut up! You're _ both  _ wrong!” Jisoo snapped. “The result is 32, we learned this in middle school!”

 

The room froze in stunned silence entailing Jisoo’s sudden outburst. The boy who'd gotten the whole room’s eyes on him was just as surprised. He clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening in realization of how he had just screwed up.  _ He cannot believe he just did that. _

 

The teacher cleared his throat, breaking the bubble of silence. “Y-Yes, ...Hong... Jisoo-ssi? You are correct.” He grabbed a piece of chalk and half-heartedly wrote out the correct solution to the equation. “You multiply the  _ x  _ with a negative first, as you can see here. The rest just goes as follows.” He scratched out some numbers and ended with a big thirty two. 

 

Jisoo wasn't taking notes at first, but he ducked his head down to do just that, his face still burning red. 

 

//

 

Jisoo approached the lunch table at the back of the cafeteria with his new, yet mostly familiar friends - Seungkwan, Hansol, Wonwoo and Mingyu - sitting on it, chatting amongst eachother obliviously. He slammed his food tray down next to Seungkwan, scaring the shit out of the boy and sat down slowly.

 

“I have a class with Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan,” Jisoo announced grimly to the group. Seungkwan and Hansol’s jaw dropped, Wonwoo instantly cackled, and Mingyu raised a brow as if he had no idea why the fact was worth mentioning. “And specifically, a seat behind Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

“H-how?!” Seungkwan stuttered. “I have no friends and Mrs. Kang took a pregnancy break.” The younger looked at him sympathetically. “Oh. I'm so sorry, hyung. Fighting.” Hansol followed after his ‘fighting’ weakly. 

 

Jisoo shook his head dismissively. “But remember what I said that time in the hallway? Even if they might as well stab eachother with pencils in class, I still meant it.” “Say what when?” Wonwoo asked through a mouthful of food. Jisoo rolled his eyes. “When I asked if they were dating? Well, I actually saw something.” 

 

Mingyu seemed to stiffen at his words. “Saw? What did you see?” “Well… I don't know, but…” He slowly elaborated what he remembered from the day, starting from stepping out of the bathroom to cowering in the shadows at possibly-threatening delinquents before realizing what they were doing and seeing the whole scene.

 

Wonwoo huffed. “You must've just imagined it to be them. There's  _ no way  _ that could've happened.” Seungkwan and Hansol traded meaningful glances as Mingyu just glanced at him a little bit nervously. “You're probably right. I don't know.” “I agree with Wonwoo-hyung,” Mingyu added. “I also don't know why you're talking about this as soon as you sit down. Can we just continue eating?”

 

//

 

“Cheol, I don't know  _ why  _ I'm born in this world if they're just going to make me try to work this shit out,” Jeonghan whined in Seungcheol's arm when the boy asked him why they're ending up lying around in bed instead of solving a whole page of geometry problems they initially agreed on doing. “I just can't. I gave up.”

 

Seungcheol sighed and ran a hand through Jeonghan's hair. He saw this coming, but hey, who is he to complain? He’s going to get a D in math and the likes forever anyways, so why waste time hurting his brain when he could be cuddling with Jeonghan instead? 

 

“Okay, fair enough. So what now?” Jeonghan was humming in thought when Seungcheol's phone started buzzing continuously on the bed. He let go of Jeonghan (earning a whine from the other boy) to crawl over to it, reading the caller ID. “Huh. It's Mingyu.” “Mingyu? Is something up with him lately?” Seungcheol shook his head, knowing Mingyu is not the kind to call on a whim. “I think I have to take this, see what it's about.” “Mkay.”

 

Seungcheol answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear. “Yeah, hello?” “ _ Hello, hyung? Are you busy right now?” “ _ Um, no, not really. Just chilling with Jeonghan. Why?” “ _ Oh, good. Put the phone on speaker.”  _ “Why?” Seungcheol furrowed his brows in confusion but did as he was told.

 

Jeonghan had gotten on his elbows, eyeing the phone curiously as Mingyu’s static-laced voice was now heard clearly between them. “What's up, Mingyu?” “ _ Let me just get straight to the point. I think you guys know the new transfer student, Hong Jisoo?”  _

 

He hit the spot-on as he didn't need to specify for the two to know who he's talking about. “Ah, yeah, the cute boy sitting behind me in math?” Jeonghan asked cheekily, earning a slap on the shoulder from Seungcheol. “ _...Yeah. That one. Well, he caught you two.” _

 

The elder quirked a brow. “Really? Three years and he's the first one.” “ _Well, maybe it's because you were more_ careful _, hyung_.” Seungcheol could practically hear that raised eyebrow tone even through the phone. “Alright, what?” “ _The_ _janitor’s closet?_ Really _?”_

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes as Jeonghan merely laughed, saying nothing in defense. “We haven't seen eachother outside of school in weeks, give us a break.” “ _ Yeah, whatever. I'm just warning you. He tried to tell our friends at lunch today. No one believed him, obviously, but just saying. He might not look threatening, but you should probably do something about it.” _

 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Mingyu.” “ _ You're welcome. I gotta go now, so… Bye, have fun! Don't forget to use protection!”  _ The line cut off before Seungcheol got a chance to scold him for the last bit. Jeonghan bursted out laughing. “He's got a point.”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “It's not me that keeps forgetting to buy condoms.” Jeonghan jokingly punched his arm and Seungcheol added to his words. “Oh, I forgot. You don't need to buy more cause you already have a whole _warehouse worth_ _stash_ of ‘em.” Jeonghan punched him again and kissed him square on the lips. “If I have that many, then would you mind helping me finish them?”

 

“Hmm... do I?” Seungcheol stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him again and pushed him down onto the bed. It didn't last ten seconds, though, as the sound of a car pulling into the garage made Seungcheol jolt up in shock and off the bed to lock the door. Jeonghan laughed at him fondly as he walked back to him, putting away their stationery onto the nightstand before picking up where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Don't forget to stream Thanks~~
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner? If I don't forget lol. Cause this is already longer than planned lmfao I hope it goes somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so long already? I might update faster because I'm actually already finished with writing this. But I have simulations for finals and try-outs next week so... please wish me luck also dkkdjdkskafsjlk

“Jisoo-yah!” Jeonghan called to him after math once as if they're friends, making the boy halt in tidying up his books in equal parts shock and confusion. “You're good at math, right? Can you teach me this bit from earlier? I still don't get it.” “Umm…” Jeonghan handed him his textbook opened on the part they studied earlier. 

 

Jisoo wanted to deny and say he’s bad at math - which for the most, he  _ is -  _ but the material Jeonghan’s asking him about was easy. “Sure,” he said hesitantly. “Now?” “Oh, it doesn't have to be now. We can do it on break or after school.” “O-okay.” Jisoo slung his bag over his shoulder. “How about after school? Meet me in the library.” “Okay.” Jeonghan smiled brightly at him and took the book in his hands. “Thanks a lot! Bye!”

 

Jisoo watched as Jeonghan left the room, trailing after him loosely and slightly cowering due to the death glare Seungcheol was sending them from the back of the room.

 

//

 

“Okay, so,” Jeonghan started, inching closer to his side. “Tell me about this one again? From the top.”

 

Ever since then, the long-haired boy had been sticking to Jisoo oddly closely once in a while. It started from bothering him after math class, to bothering him  _ during  _ math class, to waving at him when they pass eachother in the hallway, and then to  _ pestering him  _ when they pass eachother in the hallway. It never lasts long though, just walking by his side until they part to their respective classes.

 

He mostly just rambled on about unimportant stuffs, like what lesson Jisoo had just now, to how he's really stupid in keeping up with lessons and his shitty teachers, to plans Jisoo had in the weekend. The last bit was especially useless because he'll just hum in reply, as opposed to the initial thought that he'd propose to take him hanging out somewhere or something. Well if he did, Jisoo was going to decline anyways.

 

Being followed around by Jeonghan who was like a lost puppy had been very… inconveniencing, in more ways than one. First up, the weird stares. Jeonghan’s looks was one of a kind, and the fact that he often stands out when he's chasing Seungcheol across the field adds to the factor that a lot of people recognized him. And thus, seeing him bubbly chatting up some guy they've never seen before elicited weird stares and whispers. 

 

Walking through corridors and huddled up in the corner of the library really earned unwanted glances. Jisoo can't help but look downwards everytime he walks, sighing exasperatedly at his poor soul that just  _ had  _ to get noticed by Yoon Jeonghan. Even though that, he can't seem to push Jeonghan away. He can tell him off sometimes and he'd back off accordingly, or on some occasions he'd take distance on his own for some reason. 

 

But the presence of Yoon Jeonghan was… oddly endearing. They've gotten a bit closer, and Jisoo had kind of gotten used to someone calling him suddenly when he's walking and proceeded to follow him around. His friends often seemed concerned for him, though.

 

Especially Seungkwan. He can't get used to local troublemaker and senior sitting across of him on the lunch table. But apparently they had some mutual friends; Choi Hansol, Kim Mingyu, and Jeon Wonwoo. They made the situation a bit better, although Jeonghan still mostly hangs out with his own friends. Jisoo’s friends had told him their names; Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin, and Wen Junhui. It's weird how their friend group aligns here and there.

 

The worst part of Jeonghan sticking to him, however, was Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol himself had talked to Jisoo about two times and they've properly introduced themselves. Seungcheol seems nice. He smiles just as much as Jeonghan and talks in a kind and polite manner. But Jisoo had caught the glares he sent their way when they're talking, and had often fucked with Jeonghan when they were together.

 

The initial fear came true. Jisoo was now often caught up in the middle of their shit. 

 

As some recap, Seungcheol had pulled at Jeonghan's hairtie when they were walking down the hall (making Jeonghan chase after him and leave Jisoo behind), casually took the pen off Jeonghan’s table when they were studying together (causing Jeonghan to yell at him and got them in trouble for causing ruckus in the library), and for Jeonghan, he had suddenly came up to Jisoo running for his life and pulled him along with him (he thankfully let go when Seungcheol was catching up to them; Jisoo wasn't in on it so he got away safely), and had casually been scribbling at an english textbook destructively during their group project until he told Jisoo it was Seungcheol’s.

 

That wasn't the end of it, Jisoo just had those on the top of his head.

 

The point is, Hong Jisoo was now often directly exposed to the shit Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol had been pulling at eachother for years, and he hates it.

 

“-And so, Jisoo-yah, she blamed _ me  _ for the whole thing,” Jeonghan ranted to him during lunch, seemingly not caring about Seungkwan gaping at him. “Which wasn't fair, because I didn't do anything! It was clearly her fault for a picking a fight with that shithead.” Jisoo just hummed and nodded his head, not really listening. Jeonghan's life sure could be filled with drama. Besides, why was he even telling this as if they were best friends?

 

“I hate people. I never want to talk to anyone outside of my instagram close friends list ever again.” Jeonghan flipped his hair sassily and took a sip out of his milkshake whilst Jisoo batted his eyes confusedly thinking ‘ _ we don't even follow eachother on Instagram, though?’ _

 

“Jeonghan-hyung!” A tall boy walked up to the group’s lunch table, seemingly out of breath. Jisoo recognized him as Wen Junhui. “I’ve been looking for you all day. Are you still gonna be available on Saturday?” “Yeah. We're going to the movies, right?” Junhui glanced around at Jisoo and his friends. His gaze lingered a little longer on Wonwoo, and the other boy looked away in return. Perhaps they know eachother. 

 

“Yep. See you later.” Junhui and Jeonghan traded waves before he walked away again and out of the cafeteria. Jisoo looked around confusedly. Nobody seemed to know what that was about either, but only Seungkwan and Hansol looked as confused as him. He turned to Jeonghan when he noticed the boy was staring across the cafeteria somewhere. Jisoo followed his line of sight and it landed on Choi Seungcheol, walking with his seemingly-best friend that Jisoo had seen around him often. He's a small, quiet boy with fair skin, pretty slanted eyes, and perfectly curved lips. Jisoo had never heard him talk in front of him.

 

He cleared his throat. “So, what was that about?” Jeonghan snapped back to reality, a rare flustered gesture seen from him. “Oh, nothing. Just some middle school friends planning to watch a movie together.” Jeonghan continued digging into his food and shrugged the matter off, but Jisoo furrowed his brows at something weird he thought he saw on Jeonghan’s expression. He played along, though. “Okay.”

 

//

 

“Alright, that's all for today. Remember the assignments for next week!” The bell had rung about a minute ago and Jisoo was just capping his pen after finishing his overly-neat notes. Other students had started leaving the room and Jisoo tried quickening his pace.

 

“Where's-” He flipped over his books on the table before putting them in his bag, making sure what he was looking for wasn't hidden there somewhere. He still hasn't found it, so he shuffled around his seat, looking around, and ducked downwards as well in case it fell to the floor. 

 

And then he remembered. “Jeonghan,” he muttered with a slap on his head. Jisoo only brought one pencil today; one being lost from weeks ago, the other one still borrowed by Hansol, and the other one forgotten on his desk at home. The last pencil was borrowed by Yoon Jeonghan just half an hour ago and he forgot to ask for it back. “Shit, I need it for geometry,” Jisoo said to himself as he picked himself up and slung his bag over his shoulders. 

 

The class was nearly empty lest for a few students, and none of them being Jeonghan. Jisoo ran out the room in hopes of catching him nearby, but his pretty flowy locks (that currently wasn't tied) was nowhere in sight. After hopelessly looking around the near staircases and found nothing, Jisoo decided he'll look for him again during lunch break in two hours. 

 

//

 

He didn't know what classes Jeonghan had, so he first looked to the cafeteria. The result was nothing, nada. “Hey, excuse me, have any of you seen Jeonghan?” Jisoo braved a question to the table with some people he recognized were Jeonghan's friends.

 

Lee Seokmin turned to him, his previous laugh fading into something more confused. “Jeonghan-hyung? No, I haven't seen him since this morning.” Jisoo glanced hopefully at the others there, but they simply replied by shaking their heads. “Oh, I think there was some track team meeting or something just now. I bumped into him earlier and he said he was going to the gym,” Kwon Soonyoung supplied helpfully.

 

“Ah, alright. Thank you very much.” Jisoo gave them a quick bow before speeding to the gym. 

 

It was not very far from the cafeteria, with the size of their school not really allowing two things to be very far from eachother. When he arrived there however, it was pretty much empty. There were two girls and a guy with tracksuits in the gym, going through some papers together. He vaguely recalled them being on the track team, so perhaps Soonyoung was correct on there being a meeting.

 

“Excuse me,” he said from the doorway with another bow. “Have any of you seen Yoon Jeonghan?” “Jeonghan-oppa?” One of the girls said. “He just left a few minutes ago with the others, didn't he?” The other two confirmed with small nods. “Yeah, he just left,” the guy affirmed.

 

“Ah, okay, thanks. You wouldn't know which direction he went, would you?” The other girl looked around and hummed. “Back to the corridor, I think. Down to your left… Or right? I don't know. I wasn't paying attention, sorry.” “It's okay. Thank you very much.”

 

Jisoo shut the gym door again and looked around. To his left would be back to the school building, where he came from. To his right, outside down the side of the school and the sports field. He didn't see Jeonghan on his way there, so maybe he went right? Jisoo peeked outside, but caught nothing except for some kids playing baseball and not the slightest bit of Jeonghan.

 

He sighed and went back inside.  _ Where the hell could that boy have gone?  _ Instead of going back to the main building, he decided to do a little bit of exploring. He turned right instead of left on the branch leading back, instead heading to the mostly vacant area of the school with storage, art, club, and music rooms lining the corridor. He's never went there before, not being in any clubs or ever curious as he was now. 

 

He obviously found no one on the way there, and reached a dead end with another door leading outside.  _ Screw it,  _ he went out. It was just a narrow road between the building and the tall school border walls. Beyond that was another building almost as tall as the school, so the area was mostly covered in shade. To his right was a path circling back to the fields and to his left yet another dead end.

 

He was about to turn back when he thought he heard a quiet, kind-of-familiar laugh. He froze in his tracks and turned right, to where he thought he heard it. 

 

Jisoo slowly made his way down the dead-ended path. Not far to his left was a door and a row of small windows next to it. He decided to take a little peek, standing on the tips of his toes for his eyes to be able to look inside. 

 

Inside the room was dark, as expected. It was a storage room, mostly filled with sport equipments in various levels of usability. It was a surprisingly spacey room and just at the back across of where Jisoo was standing, was Yoon Jeonghan huddled up in the corner… With Choi Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol was saying something, Jeonghan listening with a grin on his face and his head rested on the other boy’s shoulder. It was a…. weird... scene that only about 30% of Jisoo expected to see deep down. The two didn't notice him. If they did, he'd be dead.

 

Seungcheol’s talking quieted down and he turned to Jeonghan, expressions Jisoo haven't really seen before painted on their faces. The older’s gaze flickered down to his lips and slowly, he took Jeonghan’s chin in his hand and pulled him closer to mash their mouths together.

 

Jisoo dropped back to his feet and hurriedly got back into the school building before any of them noticed him ever being there. He figured he'll just ask someone for a pencil later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback are gladly appreciated T T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao my phone died again guys i'm totally not crying
> 
> I wanna writee so baadd even though I have math tryouts tomorrow I haven't really studied for and it's like ten but writing from my laptop isn't the same T T I s2g if my phone doesn't turn back on by tomorrow--

“Umm... Jisoo,” Seungcheol tapped his back sheepishly, making Jisoo turn around with wide blown eyes. “Y-yeah?” “It might not be my place to ask this, but you seem pretty smart and I'm kind of struggling in biology, so I was wondering if… you’re… willing to... teach me some things?” 

 

“Umm,” Jisoo glanced to the side nervously. Ever since… the thing, Jisoo hadn't been able to look at any of them for long. Jeonghan and some of Jisoo’s friends have asked him what was wrong, but he gave them no answers and they didn't press further. “I don't know. I might not be the best person to ask for lessons from. Sorry.”

 

Seungcheol pouted (and it was pretty cute). “Just for one thing! Pleaase~?” “Umm…” The older boy sighed in defeat as Jisoo still looked hesitant on giving in. “Alright. You don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks anyways.”

 

He turned around and walked away, Jisoo staring at his back with a sigh. He closed his eyes shut in contemplation.  _ He's going to regret this.  _ “Okay, fine!” Seungcheol turned back around so fast, Jisoo thought he was going to get whiplash. “You will?” he asked, bouncing back to Jisoo with a puppy grin that melted his heart.  _ Wait, what? _

 

“Just for one thing, okay?” “Yeah, yeah! Thank you so much, Jisoo-yah!” Seungcheol gave him a quick bow and ran away, still grinning like an idiot. 

 

Jisoo sighed and facepalmed.  _ What is he getting himself into? _

 

//

 

“What?” Jisoo asked sleepily into the receiver. “How did you get my number?” A nervous laugh was heard from the other line. “ _ I might or might not have accidentally taken it from your phone when you went to the toilet last week. Sorry. You didn't password lock it.” _

 

Jisoo sighed in exasperation and facepalmed again. “Okay, whatever. Please just get on to the part where you tell me  _ why  _ you're calling me at two in the morning.” The voice --  _ Choi Seungcheol --  _ laughed nervously again. “ _ Okay- so, I was wondering if you're free this Saturday night?” _

 

Jisoo blinked. “Why are you asking?” “ _ I got two tickets for the new Star Wars movie and my boyfriend bailed on me, so now I need someone. You in?”  _

 

Boyfriend? 

 

“Jeonghan?” Jisoo blurted out. The other line went quiet for a while and Jisoo was certain he screwed up. “ _ W-what?! Why would you bring that idiot into this?! No, I'm asking you.” _

 

Jisoo decided to play it along and pretend he didn't just say that in implication that Jeonghan was his boyfriend. “Um, right, sorry, I'm still sleepy, my brain isn't working right.” He rubbed his eyes. “Why don't you just ask that friend of yours? ...Lee Jihoon?” Seungcheol laughed bitterly. “ _ No, he's the reason why my boyfriend is ditching me.” _

 

Jisoo could hear his mumbled ‘ _ Goddamn bitches always hanging out without me.’  _

 

“ _ So, you in or nah? I'm paying for the ticket obviously, and I'm at this point where I'll even buy you whatever snack you want there.”  _ Jisoo froze. “You mean that?” “ _ Yeah, even the caramel popcorn for yourself if you want.”  _

 

Going out to the movies with Choi Seungcheol was a bad idea. Especially when Jisoo sometimes hangs out with Yoon Jeonghan as well and even more so of a bad idea after he caught the two of them kissing  _ twice.  _ The rational decision was to turn Seungcheol down, change his number, and pretend he didn't know any of them. If that was too impossible, it shouldn't be too hard searching for a similar alternative.

 

“Text me the details later. I want to sleep.”

 

//

 

“--and one medium-sized caramel popcorn for the princess.” Jisoo took the box from him with a glare. “Er- or maybe not. Done?” The younger nodded happily, popcorn on one hand and chocolate blend on the other. “You're not getting anything?” “Maybe not. Usually I'll get cola, but…” 

 

Jisoo frowned. “You can have some of my drink if you want. And we can share the popcorn.” “No, no. I'm on a sugar diet,” Seungcheol replied hurriedly, shaking his head. “Sugar diet or just broke?” 

 

Seungcheol glared at him, unimpressed. “ _ Sugar diet.  _ Now let's go.” “Or both?” Jisoo laughed as he was pushed into the studio, Seungcheol mumbling about how ‘ _ unexpectedly shitty he actually was’  _ and that he  _ ‘didn't sign up for this’.  _

 

The two headed for their seats right away. It was the popular downtown cinema that was located in the middle of all the daily life buzz, so it's no surprise the studio was probably going to be fully booked. What amazed Jisoo, though, was Seungcheol’s astonishing power to have gotten two tickets beforehand in such a theater and also for  _ strategic seating  _ on the top rows near the corner. But not  _ too  _ near the corner, thankfully. It seems Seungcheol and his boyfriend weren't  _ that  _ kind of a couple.

 

Well, from the things Jisoo had seen of them at school, maybe they weren't far off and perhaps this was just an exception considering how many people was going to be there.

 

“Jisoo-yah!” Jisoo wasn't paying attention to Seungcheol on the seat to his right doing god-knows-what until he tapped his arm to get his attention. He turned to Seungcheol, kind of surprised but not really as he saw his raised arm and phone screen displaying the two. “Cheese!”

 

Okay, Jisoo didn't know Choi Seungcheol was pretty good at taking selfies. They didn't really know eachother, but at the last moment, Jisoo felt somewhat compelled to keep up with Seungcheol’s facial expression and peace sign, and thus ended up with a pout and his drink straw held up next to his face.

 

“Thanks,” Seungcheol said with a laugh as he checked the result. Jisoo didn't really want to see that possibly one huge embarrassment of a picture. He mumbled an acknowledging noise in reply and waited for the movie to start, a little red dusting his ears. 

 

What he didn't know, was that the picture went straight to Jeonghan with the caption ‘ _ Score! >;^) ♥’ _

 

//

 

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ UNFAIRRR _

**_You:_ ** _ whose fault is it leaving me to go karaokeing with Jihoon, then? _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ we’ve seen star wars THREE TIMES. _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ besides I didn't actually think you'd have the guts to ask him out _

**_You:_ ** _ you underestimate me _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ shit ur right. its as if you didn't spend a whole two years pining after me until i finally made the first move _

**_You:_ ** _ shUUhShhH my first relationship didn't go so well, I was scared :( _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ you mean the one that ended after a week? oh how can i forget that one _

**_You:_ ** _ JEONGHAN _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ you were in GRADE SCHOOL, CHEOLLIE _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ anyways, does he know it's a date? _

**_You:_ ** _ it's not a date!! we don't even know the first thing about eachother ㅠㅠㅠ _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ yeah righhtt you so totally want it to be a date though _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ get to know him then ;^) _

**_Jeonghoney ♡♡♡:_ ** _ you're already buying him a drink ;^) just hold his hand and it's a date~~ _

**_You:_ ** _ i’m never texting you again. _

 

//

  
Hold his hand?  _ Impossible,  _ Seungcheol thought later that night with the lights down and their minds completely engrossed in the movie. Seungcheol merely brushed hands with him as he was getting a popcorn, and he already pulled away as fast as lightning, blushing furiously. Thank god Jisoo didn't seem to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have yall ever got your heart broken  
> cause i just read a twitter soonhoon au (so basically a really neat fanfiction through fake screenshots) and im broken rn
> 
> angst is bad yall.   
> (unless you're the one writing it)  
> (so if angst ensues somewhere in my future works then sorry not sorry lmfao)  
> (i alWAYS TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPY THO)

Jisoo ducked out of sight and into the nearest room he could find. He closed the door behind him in a hurry, almost running into a boy who was about to exit the empty classroom. “What are you-?!” “Shh!”

 

Jisoo grabbed the stranger by his shoulders and pulled him down with him as he crouched under the door, hiding himself from the visibility of the small windows on the door. He calmed his breathing down, gaze always straining upwards to make sure he wasn't going to be found. The stranger was, thankfully, highly cooperative and didn't say a word in Jisoo’s arms.

 

A couple moments passed. It was obviously rowdy outside as they just switched periods, but a scuttling of footsteps passing by caught Jisoo’s ear. It passed by again. It didn't stop in front of the door, and then it was gone. Jisoo let out a relieved sigh he didn't realize he was holding in and finally turned around to address the stranger.

 

“Sorry about that-” he froze. It was Lee Jihoon, an eyebrow raised and a piece of his hair sticking up which Jisoo guessed was caused by how roughly he was pulled downwards. When Jisoo didn't continue his words, the boy cocked his head forward. “Sorry for-?” 

 

“Oh.” Jisoo got up slowly, pulling Jihoon with him. “That. Sorry, I was… trying to get away from someone.” “I figured,” Jihoon grumbled, rather annoyedly. It was at that moment Jisoo realized he probably made a mistake because Jihoon seemed like the serious, easily-pissed off type from afar and he probably didn't appreciate being suddenly dragged into hiding by a stranger. 

 

But apparently, he wasn't that mad at him. “That much of an emergency? It's only third period.” “Um… Yeah.” Jisoo furrowed his brows. “Sorry, excuse me, you got a bit of a…” He reached out to re-flatten Jihoon’s hair. “There. Sorry again.” 

 

The smaller boy huffed and shook his head slightly. “You got a fangirl problem?” 

 

Jisoo raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question. “...Sort of, but… No…? What makes you say that?” Jihoon flushed a little pink at that. “Nothing, you just seemed like the… Fangirl-material type of guy.” He gestured to Jisoo’s face, which made him raise his eyebrows higher.

 

“Huh. Thanks?” Jisoo turned around to peek back outside and looked around to  _ really  _ make sure the coast was clear. “It's actually that friend of yours. Choi Seungcheol?”

 

Jihoon made no reply. As he realized what he just said, Jisoo froze and turned around again in time to catch Jihoon's open-mouthed expression, looking somewhere between disgust and disbelief. “Um, don't tell him about this.”

 

“No, I don't think I will.” “Oh right. My name is Hong Jisoo, by the way.” “Yeah, I know.” Jihoon said nothing more and simply stared at him that same way, slowly making Jisoo feel uncomfortable and kind of scared.

 

“Right.” As he had deemed the road outside and to his next classroom already safe enough, his hand traveled to the doorknob. “I should… Get going now. Nice... meeting you?” “You too.” 

 

Jisoo opened the door and ran straight to his destination, ducking his head down once in a while just to be safe.

 

//

 

“Jisoo!” A voice called out in the middle of the hallway, making Jisoo roll his eyes. Jeonghan pushed past a very puzzled Seungkwan and grinned widely at Jisoo, a palm’s length away from clinging onto him. “Walk you to your next class? Mine is also near there.” Jeonghan turned to address Seungkwan briefly. “Hi Seungkwannie.” 

 

Jisoo sighed. “And  _ why  _ would you need to escort me to my next class?” “I told you, I’ll pass it anyways if I'm heading to mine.” Jisoo froze. “Wait, how did you know what class I have next?”

 

“Jisoo!” Another voice called out from the stairway as the trio passed by it. Before he could react, Seungcheol was already pulling Jeonghan away from him and replaced his spot, the long-haired boy screaming at him now one step behind. “Don't let him get anywhere near you. I can walk you, I got assigned to deliver some papers to the class next to yours.”

 

“Lies!” Jeonghan yelled, now pacing next to Seungcheol with a glare. The boy simply countered by holding up the papers that do, in fact, exist. He added a raspberry, that got him shoved away. “Whatever. Attention whore,” Jeonghan spat at him, making Jisoo sigh and roll his eyes once again.

 

The three walked in peace for a while, and Jisoo just knew something super bad was going to happen. 

 

He proved himself correct as not a minute later, Seungcheol ran past them as fast as lightning, bringing Jisoo’s arm with him and thus forcing him to run along. “AH!” “YAH, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET BACK HERE!”

 

Jeonghan and Seungkwan’s steps fell to a stop, looking at the two’s fading backs exasperatedly. Jeonghan sighed and turned to Seungkwan slowly. “Music?

 

Seungkwan only replied with a nod. “Come on, let's go.” 

 

Halfway through the school, Seungcheol laughed triumphantly, disregarding Jisoo’s constant distressed yelps. “SEUNGCHEOL!” 

 

The two didn't stop until they reached their destined classroom, Seungcheol slowing down his pace just a bit and finally let go in front of the open door. “See you later! Bye!” Seungcheol waved to him with a huge dorky grin as he continued running until he turned into another classroom two doors over.

 

Jisoo couldn't reply, panting hard and holding his knees, close to doubling over. Seungcheol runs at  _ such  _ a fast pace. He wouldn't call himself bad at sports or weak-staminaed either, but honestly his chest and legs felt like they were about to fall off. 

 

After steadying his breathing, he finally stepped into the classroom and to his seat, ignoring a few stares he was getting. Ten minutes early, thanks to Seungcheol’s impromptu track practice.

 

//

 

“Hey, hyung.” The door suddenly burst open and in came Lee Jihoon, the shock almost making Seungcheol fall from his spot on the windowsill. “Shit, you scared me! How did you get in here?” “Oh, I let myself in.” “Isn't there my mom?” “Told her I left my flashdisk with you. She likes me, anyways.”

 

Seungcheol cocked his head in disbelief. “You did  _ not  _ just lie to my mom.” “Oh no, I didn't. I really left my flashdisk here.” Jihoon, who had gone straight to Seungcheol’s desk without looking up since the moment he got in, finally found the flashdisk he was looking for and raised it to Seungcheol with a triumphant smile.

 

“Okay, good. I didn't even reali-” “But that's obviously not the only reason I'm here.” Jihoon pocketed the object and crossed his arms, an eyebrow cocked accusingly. “What now?” Seungcheol asked confusedly and rather scaredly. 

 

“Could you like, be less obnoxious and more subtle? You're  _ scaring  _ the poor guy.” Seungcheol blinked. “I'm sorry, who is this about?”

 

“Don't play dumb with me, Cheol.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You and Jeonghan have been chasing after him like predators. Like, you're already scary, and then you're targeting him!” Seungcheol went quiet for a little while and then looked away. “Well… It's just harmless… And it’s supposed to go somewhere…”

 

“Really, I thought it was already unbelievable when you two started acting like mortal enemies in freshman year.” Jihoon sighed. “Can't you just ask him out like a normal person?” 

 

Seungcheol sputtered. “I-it’s not-” he couldn't continue his words, Jihoon eyeing him with the same raised brow. Finally, he sighed. “We'll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is one big mess  
> I might've wanted to put something in here but I've forgotten so  
> Thanks for reading~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part! Are yall ready? 
> 
> This is probably my only long fic that actually has a pretty clear plotline (lmfao) and I'm really glad that you guys liked it. I'm so touched by all the love, seriously. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. Enjoy~~

Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol were like the cat-dog duo of their highschool. Always bickering and arguing, pulling shit on eachother and always verbally and mentally at war. Jisoo was also aware, however, of the fact that besides glitter-nuking eachother’s belongings and borrowing stuffs without permission and without return, the two also liked making out and cuddling and laughing about insignificant things in dark, vacant, and enclosed spaces. 

 

He thought  _ okay. Weird, but maybe he could bear with it,  _ especially after he had to put up with their shit for four hours per week in math class. He thought  _ okay, perhaps everything will turn out alright,  _ when Jeonghan followed him around asking him if he did his sister’s homework alright. He thought  _ fine, I can run,  _ when Seungcheol followed him around when Jeonghan wasn't, asking him over and over if he got animal cell parts’ functions correct.

 

But he really started to doubt himself when he can't walk anywhere in school safely without Jeonghan on one side, calling out snarkily at everything Seungcheol said, and Seungcheol on the other, trying to sweet-talk Jisoo but ultimately ending up yelling at Jeonghan for always cutting his sentences. 

 

He had pretty much lost his mind over the many times the two argued and glared at eachother over his shoulders, only to smile sweetly everytime they turn to look at Jisoo, eyes dripping honey. It had made him unable to think entirely. Or, wait… He could still think about one thing and it fills his mind everyday as he dreadfully watches the clock tick slowly, getting closer and closer to the time he had to change classes again. That one thing, is carefully contemplating the precise pace of stuffing his books into his bag and running outside and waiting in janitor’s closets all so neither of the two could catch him anywhere outside until he's in the safe clutches of his next class.

 

Well, at least he could still eat with his friends during lunch break. Only if he hides behind Wonwoo, though.

 

Sure, it's tiring, but… There's still always that something about Jeonghan and Seungcheol that just can't make him snap at them and shove them away. 

 

For such huge nuisances, Jisoo awfully can't help the warm feeling bubbling in his stomach everytime he laughs at Jeonghan when the other boy used the wrong formula for a math problem and ends up staring at his writing super confusedly. Or the lightheaded fluttery feeling that accompanies the blood rushing to his cheeks everytime Seungcheol aims something cheesy at him or starts giggling ever-so-adorably.

 

Or the butterflies he kept feeling in his stomach everytime any of them smile at him like he's their whole world, or when he scoffs at any of their  _ so obvious  _ attempts at flirting.

 

This is a grave situation. Besides, aren't they supposed to be dating?

 

Jisoo hated feeling like this. He hated them, and he hated himself. It was almost 2 AM, Seungcheol no longer replying to his messages and he haven't opened Jeonghan’s last text. He was lying in bed, wide awake with no signs of falling asleep. There was a chemistry test the next day he hadn’t really studied for and his mind kept wandering to the first image he had of Seungcheol and Jeonghan, smiling into eachother in a kiss.

 

//

 

The last bell of the day had rung.  _ Thank fucking god.  _ Jisoo packed his books with a sigh. One more day to go and he's free for the week… and by week, he meant two days and a half. It is unfair how little healing time they get compared to the hours he’d have to spend overworking even the smallest bits of his brain with all the schoolwork.

 

Jisoo was among the last to step out of his class, and as soon as he did, he was greeted by Choi Seungcheol leaning on the wall across the doorway. “Hey,” Seungcheol walked up to him with a blindingly bright grin and a wave. “I have a question. Can I walk you home?”

 

Jisoo gaped at him. He was tired,  _ too tired  _ for this. For Seungcheol smiling and laughing at him, for the blushes and the butterflies, and for the huge chance of Jeonghan tagging along to push Seungcheol out of the way once in a while and double-hit-comboing Jisoo. “Why, what's the occasion?” 

 

“Nothing. I just kind of wanted to linger outside a bit longer and I think our houses aren't that far from eachother.” Jisoo straightened his backpack. Honestly, he didn't even know where the other boy lives. “I don't know. Is it?” “Yeah. No biggie, c’mon. I kind of just wanted to talk to you while walking back. Stalling time?” 

 

Jisoo had the strongest, weirdest, most tempting urge to say yes. Despite the words already on the tip of his tongue, he still felt like it was probably a bad idea and he had no idea why he had any reason to think  _ anything  _ and so he was really torn- Jisoo jolted upwards a little as an arm suddenly snaked around his. 

 

“Jisoo-yah, don't listen to him. You look tired. Want to go for some patbingsu for healing? My treat.” Jeonghan grinned at him like they were dating already, ignoring the figurative flames in Seungcheol’s eyes as he looked at them. “B-bingsu?” Jisoo sputtered, weakness spot hit  _ spot on.  _ “Yeah. I know how much you like sweet things.” Jeonghan reached out to softly pinch Jisoo’s cheek. “Ah, even though you're so sweet already.”

 

The skin on Jisoo’s face heated up under Jeonghan’s touch, making him look away still stuttering nonsense. “U-um. I don't know-” “Yah! I was about to ask him to go with me first!” Seungcheol pointed at the long-haired boy accusatively, the other replying with a snide grin. “Timing doesn't matter if he likes my offer better than yours. What's the point of just walking around if you can add some free ice instead?”

 

Seungcheol made a move as if he was really itching to punch Jeonghan, but the other boy didn't cower and laughed harder instead. Jisoo sighed, all of his previous feels gone in a blink. “Can't the two of you just get along  _ for once  _ and maybe we can… go through both plans together or something?” 

 

The two scoffed simultaneously. “ _ Him?  _ I'd rather die.” “If he comes with us then I'm afraid someone's gonna have to sacrifice a bowl of bingsu because I'd need it to shove it in his face.” Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan with a glare. “ _ Excuse me?  _ You hate me that much to sacrifice shaved ice for your sheer unreasoned pettiness?” “Yeah? And what if I do?”

 

The two’s arguing raised in volume gradually, pointing fingers at eachother, shooting glares, and raising brows. Perhaps considering there wasn't anyone around, this was probably one of the worst fights. Usually they'd at least keep it less… direct. Jisoo was still very aware of Jeonghan’s arm around his, and he was also  _ very much aware  _ of Seungcheol’s arm moving closer and closer to his shoulder on the other side. 

 

He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s constant bickering had often turned into fighting over him and Jisoo  _ absolutely hates it.  _ He’d put up with it for long. And now he's had enough.

 

“ENOUGH!” Jisoo snapped, immediately ending their arguing as they turned to him with startled expressions. Jisoo grabbed the two of them by their wrists and dragged them over to the nearest emergency conference spot: the good old janitor’s closet. 

 

They surprisingly obliged and stayed quiet. Jisoo shoved the two in before him and shut the door afterwards, back leaning on it with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

 

“Just _ what  _ kind of shit are you two trying to pull?”

 

Jisoo half expected them to continue yelling at eachother and started shoving blames, but instead, they just traded meaningful glances like two deers in the headlight. They seemed to be having an intense silent argument. Jeonghan threw one last powerful glare and looked away, Seungcheol finally giving in with a sigh.

 

“Okay, you got us,” Seungcheol started heavily. He looked like he was about to elaborate something. He turned to Jeonghan, seemingly asking for some support. The response of Jeonghan reaching out to squeeze his hand reassuringly didn't escape Jisoo’s vision. 

 

“We  _ are  _ dating. And we know you know we're dating.” Seungcheol took another deep breath, Jeonghan squeezing his hand tighter and blessed him with a bright smile of a kind that Jisoo had never seen before. “And… We are… In love with you. Are… you?”

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan turned to him with puppy eyes. Jisoo cleared his throat, trying to keep a straight face despite the warmth he felt creeping onto his cheeks and the beat of his heart racing like there's no tomorrow. “So… What? Am I caught up in your love triangle now? Are you gonna break up and fight over me?”

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan traded looks, eyebrows furrowed like Jisoo was speaking in alien. “No? Why would we do that?” Jeonghan asked. “Well, I don't know. You two  _ have  _ already been yelling at eachother over me.” “Oh,” Seungcheol said, looking like it just clicked and totally wasn't happening a minute ago. “Yeah, that's pretty much an act. Like you already figured out.” “Right. You two should go to an acting school, I can guarantee your immediate success.”

 

Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol's hand and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yeah, Jisoo was totally not used to this. “That's not the point,” he said again. “What we're trying to say, actually is that… We want you to… Give us a chance and… Go out with us?” 

 

Jisoo’s heart skipped a beat. He was kind of glad the janitor’s closet was dark (even though it’s probably not dark enough) because his face was heating up so much he felt like it was gonna explode. “You want me to date _the both of you_ at once?” “Yeah.”

 

Jisoo looked away, unable to stare at the two puppy faces in front of him directly for they were shining so bright he’s sure he’s gonna go blind if he did. A thousand thoughts whirred through his head. They were supposed to be argumentative points. Counting the pros and minuses of signing up to one huge mess of a relationship. They were supposed to show back memories of the two’s antics that was  _ sure  _ to make him decline.

 

That’s how he's supposed to feel. So why does a voice in his head keep shouting ‘ _ say yes’? _

 

“Will I still get bingsu?”

 

//

 

Jisoo eyed the two boys in front of him; Jeonghan scowled at Seungcheol who experimentally took a spoon of both their bingsus and downed it in one bite. Seungcheol ended up paying for his own with Jeonghan claiming ever only offering to pay for Jisoo’s.  The look on his face made Jisoo think they were going to start fighting again  _ for sure.  _

 

But instead, Seungcheol just sighed and procured his own wallet, later grumbling about how he always has to either pay for himself or the both of them. He also added a comment about how he's going to have to start paying for  _ three  _ now, but Jisoo blissfully ignored it.

 

“It's good,” he declared when two pairs of eyes were still staring.  _ “Really?  _ Kiwi and red bean?” Jeonghan asked incredulously. Seungcheol just shrugged. “Go have a taste for yourself.” “No thanks.” 

 

Jeonghan returned to his bowl of yogurt bingsu with fruit as he rolled his eyes. Noticing Jisoo’s stare, Seungcheol turned to him. “Want some of mine?” Jisoo shook his head slowly, suddenly finding himself unable to respond well. “What's wrong?” Jeonghan addressed him sternly as he saw him fidget.

 

“Nothing. Maybe I'm just… Always expecting you two to yell at eachother everytime?” Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged looks, a glint flashing in their eyes. “Is this weird? That we can get along?” Jeonghan made his point by leaning into Seungcheol for a moment, the other boy instinctively tilting his head to rest it on his.

 

“Yeah,” Jisoo answered flatly. “Really weird. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you’re actually always like this?” “Yeah,” Seungcheol replied with a giggle. “Jihoon always calls us the grossest couple ever and shit.” “Jihoon is in on it as well? Is that why he was so shook when he saw me hiding from you that time?” “Yeah, he is. We’ll explain later, not  _ here  _ cause-- wait what did you just say?”

 

Jisoo shrugged it off. “Nothing.” Jeonghan eyed Seungcheol’s patbingsu one more time. “Cheol, if you eat it at that pace, we’re never going home.” The boy responded with a glare and another spoonful, placing his hands around his bowl protectively as Jeonghan smirked. Okay, that was more like it, but still not as Jisoo would’ve expected it to go. He’ll need a lot of readjusting.

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol pushed at eachother on the way to Jisoo’s house just as much as they wrap their arms around eachother or laugh at eachother’s jokes or suddenly drag Jisoo into the conversation both verbally and physically. It kind of irked Jisoo to see how much a couple they truly were and how nobody has seriously ever noticed it. Jisoo might’ve also been irked by the fact that they’re so much more cuter that way and how much he wanted to just throw himself at them.

 

Seungcheol interlaced his fingers with Jeonghan’s as they entered smaller roads and alleyways. Jeonghan, who was walking in the center of their weird road-blocking formation, glanced at Jisoo hesitantly. He looked like he wanted to do the same with him, but pushed it away as he ended up not doing it. It took him a  _ great  _ amount of self-restraint.

 

“Is your house not far after this left turn, Jisoo-yah?” Seungcheol asked as they neared an intersection. From where he knew they were going to turn left, Jisoo had no idea and decided not to question. “Yeah.” “Oh, I know this street!” Jeonghan exclaimed as they stepped onto the road after the turn. “Yeah. I told you it wasn’t far from our houses.”

 

_ Our. _

 

Jisoo nearly stopped in his tracks. The way that Seungcheol had said it so casually, as if the ‘ _ s’  _ after the ‘ _ house’  _ didn’t exist. Jeonghan hummed. “Does that mean we get to bother him easier, then?” “Obviously  _ not.”  _ Seungcheol gave him a pointed look. “Shit, yeah! I know! Just joking.” The two shared more looks and Jisoo honestly wanted to laugh at how careful they were being around him.  _ What have he gotten himself into? _

 

“My stop’s here,” Jisoo said as he halted in front of his house. Seungcheol and Jeonghan nodded. “Okay. It was nice walking you home, Jisoo-yah,” said Jeonghan. “Let’s do this sometime again, yeah?” Jisoo nodded with a small smile, which seemed to bring their hopes up instantly. “Great! How about every day, then?” Jisoo didn’t really get a chance to reply as Jeonghan’s face contorted into a silent scream after Seungcheol subtly kicked his shin to quiet him. Jisoo didn’t miss it, though he pretended he did. How cute.

 

“See you at school tomorrow, Jisoo! Don’t overthink anything, okay?” Seungcheol flashed him a bright grin, which he can’t help but to reciprocate a little. “Yeah, okay. You already have my number anyways.” He opened the gate and stepped inside, turning to give one last wave from the doorway. “Bye!” “Rest up!”

 

As Jisoo stepped inside his house and took off his shoes, about to close the door, he didn’t miss Seungcheol’s quiet hiss to Jeonghan right outside. “ _ He just agreed on dating us like an hour ago. Calm down, you’ll scare him!” _

 

Jisoo locked the door behind him with a smirk. “Jisoo, were those your friends?” His mom asked nonchalantly as he passed by the living room she was in. “Yeah, mom. They just came to walk me home.” “Really? How nice of them.” She turned to Jisoo with a smile. “You should bring them in sometimes. I’m so glad you already made such nice friends.” “Yeah. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

The smirk never left Jisoo after it only grew wider at his mother’s comment.  _ I might’ve just agreed on it, _ Jisoo thought as he opened his bedroom door.  _ But I’ve fallen for you two from longer. _

 

It didn't take long for Jisoo then to come to observe how the two align so perfectly with eachother. Just like so many people have described them; a married couple. They weren't the type that was intentionally sappy, always acting sweetly to eachother or overly touchy or trying to be cutesy. Their gestures around eachother are always so… casual. They never went overboard. The way they look at eachother when the other was speaking, the instinctive movement of an arm slung over a shoulder, the laughs and smiles and retorts and pet names all flow so naturally. Their love was hidden to a part of the world, but it held such a deep meaning.

 

And it kind of scared Jisoo. He admits it, it scared him when he had to watch the two having a conversation of their own, eyes dripping honey and lost in their own world. It scared him that even though they've told him  _ ‘I love you,’  _ it wouldn't mean a thing when they have eachother. It scared Jisoo because the two of them meant the world to him, and he couldn't bear to be left behind.

 

But when they turn to him to ask for his opinion on something stupid the other just said and just so  _ naturally  _ pulling him into their conversation like he was in it from the start; when they look for him and call his name when he got out of class early; when they were the first to be concerned and nag when Jisoo showed any signs of being remotely troubled; when they ask him what's wrong when he wasn't paying attention;  _ just then _ , Jisoo thought maybe he'll be fine. 

 

Maybe he can trust his fall into the two boys before him. Maybe he'll be alright. 

 

As he watched the two still outside of his house from his bedroom window, shoving at eachother playfully and laughing hard before noticing him and continued to wave, wink, and made heart gestures at him before leaving, a single thought crossed his mind. A one single thought to unclog the weight that was in stuck his mind for days.

 

_ I'll be fine,  _ Jisoo thought to himself as he waved back slowly, a grin followed by a blush breaking through as Jeonghan blew him a kiss. 

 

_ …And I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!! This one will actually have a bonus because uhHhh maybe it was easier to write. I'll probably update it tomorrow and uuUhhh *whispers* it's crack.
> 
> Soo thanks for reading! All your kudos and comments are gladly appreciated, thank you if you've made it this far. Love youu~


	7. Bonuses #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack ensues.
> 
>  
> 
> i said i wanted to update this like a week ago akdkskkfkdls ok anyways here you go

“We are  _ not  _ having sex in my house!” Jisoo yelled out with flushed cheeks, lightly shoving at Jeonghan who had dared to bring it up. It was probably a joke, but  _ still, _ and you really can't tell with Jeonghan. The other boy laughed. “Kidding! Why not though?”

 

Jisoo sputtered. “M-my mom is just downstairs!” Seungcheol laughed from his position next to Jisoo’s desk, rummaging through the books and tons of decorative knickknacks on it. “Calm down, Jeonghan. Besides, Jisoo’s probably never had sex before.” 

 

Jisoo blushed harder at Seungcheol’s words. “I… Haven't.” “I said I was kidding.” Jeonghan pouted, leaning even more on Jisoo’s chest. “I know! But like… Honestly, I too can't wait to get a piece of that.” 

 

Jeonghan chuckled lowly, wrapping himself around Jisoo. The other boy blushed  _ impossibly  _ even further, now feeling cloudy in his head because  _ he can't handle this.  _ They've only been dating for a little less than a week, but Jisoo was already used to how touchy feely Jeonghan and Seungcheol was. They had no sense of personal space, so thank god Jisoo liked them.

 

“You're irresistible,” Jeonghan muttered on his sweater-clad chest. “But for you, we must be patient.” “S-shut up.” Jisoo unconsciously ran his hand through Jeonghan’s hair. Seungcheol didn't say anything about it as he placed himself on the bed next to the two, but it made his heart swell. 

 

“So… How does this work, again?” Jisoo asked slowly. “You said I can ask questions.” “No problem. We'll need the questions cause communication is important,” Seungcheol said like it was his very own catchphrase. “What do you wanna know?” Jisoo shrugged. “Everything? I'm not even really sure myself how relationships work and what about the school thing? How did it even start?!”

 

Jeonghan laughed at Jisoo’s rather panicked tone. “It works however we want it to.” “And also, it started cause Jeonghan spilled my pudding on the first day of school and people thought we were still mad at eachother a few days after. Genius brain here thought it would be funny to fuck with them,” Seungcheol added, making Jeonghan laugh again at the fond memory. “Then after time we just kind of get used to it. It doesn't actually affect us, so I hope you can get used to it too.”

 

“Yeah.” Jisoo sighed exasperatedly. “I hope so too.” “But now I think it'll be alright if we act like nothing happened?” Jeonghan suggested. Jisoo thought he looked too excited for this, so he was kind of regretting all of his decisions that led to him being stuck with them. “Jisoo had actually gotten face for being the poor new kid we always seem to bother, so I think it's fine keeping it that way?” “Sure,” Seungcheol agreed. “Then we can still have reasons to pester him after every class.”

 

Jisoo wasn't hoping for anything, so he kind of saw this coming. “Yeah, alright. At least now I can get back to you if you actually did manage to piss me off.” He sent the two a glare, making them laugh despite the chills running down their spine from it. Remind them not to fuck with him too much.

 

“Mingyu ratted you out, by the way,” said Jeonghan. “Told us you saw us.” “Kim Mingyu? I should've known.” Jisoo narrowed his eyes. “Wait, I thought you said nobody knew about you?” 

 

The two exchanged glances. “Our middle school friends do. They keep quiet about it and also, they're usually the ones yelling ‘ _ get married’  _ the loudest.” Seungcheol mumbled something like ‘ _ goddamn Kwon Soonyoung.’ “ _ Cheol and I were middle school sweethearts,” Jeonghan explained proudly with a grin. “Right. Of course you were.”

 

“Which reminds me, you can tell your friends too if you think they can be trusted with it. Especially Seungkwannie, I don't want him to faint everytime we're near you.” “It's not like anyone would believe it anyways if they accidentally let something slip out,” Seungcheol added. “I mean, look at Jisoo. You can tell your friends.” 

 

“Okay, thanks.” Jisoo made a mental list of the people he’d inform it about. Seungkwan would probably yell at him for getting into it, though. “We'll invite you to our groupchat with our close friends.” “Let's merge our friend groups! Or just invite them there too, anyways.” “...thanks?” 

 

“Speaking of which!” Jeonghan suddenly shouted. “What's your instagram? I can't believe I've never asked you this.”

 

//

 

**_You:_ ** _ guys _

**_You:_ ** _ I have something to tell you _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ What is it hyung? _

**_You:_ ** _ I'm dating Seungcheol and Jeonghan _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ wait WHAT _

**_vernon hansol:_ ** _????! _

**_vernon hansol:_ ** _ is this for real???? _

**_You:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_You:_ ** _ oops? _

**_vernon hansol:_ ** _ what BOTH OF THEM?? _

**_Jeon Wonwoo:_ ** _ Jisoo are you okay? _

**_You:_ ** _ yeah _

**_You:_ ** _ I’m fine wonwoo thanks for asking _

**_You:_ ** _ im seriously not kidding though _

**_gyu:_ ** _ cheol-hyung told me to invite you guys to the gc _

**_gyu:_ ** _ good luck _

**_gyu:_ ** _ also, congrats, hyung. I can't believe those idiots actually fell in love with you _

**_You:_ ** _ thanks mingyu _

**_You:_ ** _ Can't believe it too. _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ Wait, I still don't get it _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ W H A T????? _

 

//

 

Jisoo mentally facepalmed as he opened instagram, feeds suddenly filled with pictures of Seungcheol he should've seen coming. When Jeonghan asked him earlier for his instagram, Jisoo followed him and Seungcheol back right away but didn't really look at their profiles or his dash. 

 

Now he stared at Jeonghan’s profile, which on the outside had some occasional selfies, some pictures for aesthetics, pictures of him with his friends, pictures of him taken by his sister and so on. But on the  _ close friends list,  _ which Jisoo was now included in, his profile is filled with dorky selfies with Seungcheol, those tear-jerkingly cute boyfriend pictures, and the likes. Seriously. It was all Seungcheol.

 

He scrolled down through them all, dating back to the earlier years of highschool which was probably when the feature was first introduced. There were some older pictures uploaded recently too, so he guessed Jeonghan took them down from his public Instagram and reuploaded them. 

 

They were all so sickeningly cute, liked by recurring users such as one he recognized belonging to Kwon Soonyoung who commented on almost every post. Jeonghan just uploaded two hours ago with the selfie he took from his previous position lying on Jisoo’s chest, Seungcheol's head peeking in from the side and the two of them making dorky facial expressions as Jisoo simply went for the classic flat and unimpressed. Jeonghan had called it his ‘ _ new work of art _ ’ and seemed to be very ecstatic to keep taking similar pictures in the future, with Jisoo this time.

 

Jisoo was kind of surprised to see Seungkwan already liking the picture. He must've been newly followed and added as well, and he could just imagine how flustered the boy must've been. 

 

_ 8 comments.  _ Curious, Jisoo tapped on it to see what they were.

 

**_kwon.hoshhhi:_ ** _ GAAAH SO CUTE >O< _

**_1004.yjh:_ ** _ @kwon.hoshhhi ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ur cuter _

**_junjunjun96:_ ** _ when's the wedding _

**_1004.yjh:_ ** _ @junjunjun96 it already happened and u werent invited ♥ _

**_leejihoon.wz:_ ** _ Gross _

**_1004.yjh:_ ** _ @leejihoon.wz jealous much? (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) _

**_junjunjun96:_ ** _ whUUUTT ㅠㅠ _

 

Yeah, he should've seen that coming. He felt like messing around a little, so he decided to comment something for himself.

 

**_joshua_hong1230:_ ** _ There was a wedding? Why wasn't I informed? _

 

If didn't take a minute for him to get a reply.

 

**_1004.yjh:_ ** _ the groom doesn't need an invitation, silly. We're already married in my dream last night ♥♥ _

 

Yup. Jisoo was certainly screwed if that shitty comment managed to make his stomach do flips. Jisoo liked the comment and switched to their text messages, but not before seeing Jihoon comment ‘ _ Gross’  _ the second time.

 

//

 

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ SEOKMIIIIINNNN _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ whats the answer to q 17??? _

**_seokminnie:_ ** _ Idk hyungg _

**_seokminnie:_ ** _ I asked minkyung, I'm still waiting for a reply wait _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ kk thanks _

**_Jun:_ **

**_Jun:_ ** _ rate _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ TEN!! TEN OUT OF TEN! _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ OMOO SO CUTE!! _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ 11 FOR THAT MAJESTIC POSE! _

**_Jun:_ ** _ who’s boo seungkwan? _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ One of Jisoo-hyung’s friends, right? _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ oh, yes _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ Nice to meet you all _

**_Jun:_ ** _ weren't you invited from a few days ago? _

**_Jun:_ ** _ You've never said anything till now lol _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ ah yes sorry… _

**_gyu:_ ** _ There's no need to be shy here, Seungkwannie _

**_gyu:_ ** _ they might be hyungs but their brains are your juniors _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ HEEYYY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _

**_gyu:_ ** _ You too, hansol _

**_gyu:_ ** _ Everyone, meet Seungkwan and Hansol _

**_seokminnie:_ ** _ helloo nice to meet you _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ hello juniors _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ hello hyungs ^^^^ _

**_Jun:_ ** _ Nice to meet youu _

**_Jun:_ ** _ you are smart with your dogs! I like you already _

**_Jun:_ ** _ now rate this _

**_Jun:_ **

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ 10!! 11?  _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ TEN!!! TEN!!! _

**_vernon hansol:_ ** _ TEN OUT OF TEN! SUPER GOOD BOY!! _

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ OH HANSOL THERE YOU ARE _

**_Jun:_ ** _ YESSS _

**_lee jihoon:_ ** _ what the hell? youre doing this again? _

**_Jun:_ ** _ aw come on hyung dont be such a bummer _

**_Jun:_ ** _ would u really say no to these cuties _

**_Jun:_ **

**_Boo Seungkwan:_ ** _ 10!! _

**_vernon hansol:_ ** _ UNDOUBTEDLY 10! _

**_seokminnie:_ ** _ SOONYOUNG-HYUNG, THE ANSWER IS C! _

**_KWON FIRE:_ ** _ GOTCHA THANKS SEOKMIN _

**_seokminnie:_ ** _ YOURE WELCOME _

**_lee jihoon:_ ** _ T E N  _

 

//

 

“Jisoo, do you want some of my food?” Jeonghan asked sweetly from Jisoo’s left. “Jisoo doesn't want any of your gross food,” Seungcheol shot back from Jisoo’s right. Jeonghan squeezed up a tissue into a ball and flung it in the direction of Seungcheol's face, the boy dodging it just by a milisecond. “Now, now,” Jisoo scolded in a mothering tone, making the two boys stop bickering instantly. Jisoo took a moment to address Jeonghan with a warm smile.

 

“No thanks, Jeonghan. You should go finish your food by yourself.” The long-haired boy pouted a little, but didn't press the matter on. A short while passed with nothing happening; the calm before the storm, as he then reached out as fast as lightning for a piece of Seungcheol's chicken and shoved it into his mouth. “YAH!” Seungcheol pointed at the smirking boy with his chopstick. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Jisoo sighed at the two’s childish behavior. He decided to take a piece of his own food and gave it to Seungcheol before the matter got prolonged. “Here, you can have one of mine.” Seungcheol eyed the lone beef resting on his plate, but made no move to take it. Instead, he looked back at Jisoo with a smirk tugging on his lips. “I'll take it, but only if you feed it into my mouth.” 

 

_ He thinks he’s sooo smooth.  _ Jisoo rolled his eyes, but did it anyways. 

 

A puppy smile made its way onto Seungcheol’s face and he continued eating happily whilst Jeonghan had the hardest time in his life stifling a smile. He probably ended up looking constipated, so hopefully no one noticed.

 

In front of the three, Seungkwan turned to Hansol and slapped his shoulder. “When are you gonna do something sweet like that to me?” The younger boy glanced around, obviously flustered. “Do w-what? Give you some of my food?” Seungkwan turned back around with a huff and a ‘nevermind.’

 

“Gross,” Jihoon commented with a scowl from a nearby table. Junhui giggled next to him and imitated Jisoo’s action. “Say ‘ _ ah’.”  _ He wiggled the meat-holding chopstick in front of Jihoon’s mouth, which he swatted away. He froze right after he did, though; turning back to the meat with a longing look on his face. Junhui laughed again and willingly moved it back to Jihoon. The younger eyed it hesitantly for a few seconds before finally giving in and opened his mouth, letting the food be dropped into his mouth as Jun made baby noises.

 

“Jisoo’s walking home with me today,” Seungcheol announced with a triumphant grin, pulling the corresponding boy closer by the arm. “What?! Since when do you get to decided that?!” “Since just now. I'll always get to him faster after school anyways.” Jeonghan dipped his fingers in his water and flicked it at Seungcheol, making the boy shut his eyes with a scream. “You already got him yesterday, you greedy bitch!”

 

Seungcheol was about to yell something in return before Jisoo sighed again and resolved the matter  _ oddly  _ calmly. “Now, now. Can't we just continue eating in peace?  _ We'll talk over this later.”  _ He added a meaningful glance to the two at the last sentence, making them obligingly go back to their foods but not without a happy smirk.  _ Later  _ can only mean  _ the three of us should hang out.  _

  
Seungkwan sighed at them. Seriously,  _ why  _ are his hyungs like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check back here in like a month and maybe there's a second bonus.
> 
> hmu on twit @starryjh_ like always


End file.
